


Отец жениха

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: Гарри и Драко женятся! Восторг Люциуса словами не передать...





	Отец жениха

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016
> 
> Песни использованные в тексте: 
> 
> 1\. Bad - Michael Jackson 
> 
> 2\. Whole lotta love - Led Zeppelin 
> 
> 3\. Lullaby of Magdalene – Jesus Christ Superstar 
> 
> 4\. Emerson, Lake & Palmer – From the beginning 
> 
> 5\. Horny - Mousse T

А я так и знал. Я говорил Нарциссе — непокорной жене моей — но увы.

Понимаю, я немного облажался, просчитался, ошибся. Еще синонимов? Довольно, сам знаю, посыпаю голову пеплом. Но я все еще глава семьи, глава рода и я настаиваю!.. На чем я там настаивал, слышала спина Драко — непокорного сына моего — пока он направлялся в суицидальный поход под называнием «Восьмой год в Хогвартсе». Нарцисса говорила что-то о социализации, а я не спал ночами, а если и засыпал, то видел во сне зубастых, воинственно настроенных гриффиндорцев играющих в квиддич. Головой моего мальчика. Не скрою, несколько раз я даже собирался посетить этот притон… хорошо, собирался я несколько раз на дню, но… я уже рассказывал о непокорной жене моей?

Меня очень обеспокоило внезапное молчание Драко. Нет, сначала он писал исправно, даже филина пришлось сменить (пять раз). Потом — все реже и реже. Затем он и вовсе перестал писать. Я воспринял эту новость спокойно.

— Его убили, — сказал я между горячими закусками и супом.

— Кого? — вздрогнула Нарцисса.

— Драко, — ответил я буднично. — Он не написал, и это потому, что ему оторвали голову и запустили ею вместо бладжера.

Нарцисса поперхнулась уже поданным супом, постучала пальцем по лбу.

— Думай что говоришь! Максимум квоффл.

Очень смешно. Она вообще такая забавная в последнее время. Сегодня, например, не позволила мне поехать встретить Драко на Кингс-Кросс.

— Люц, ему девятнадцать. Уверена, он вполне способен самостоятельно найти дорогу домой. К тому же…

Что там «к тому же» я так и не узнал. Случился каминный вызов, моей жены и след простыл.

«К тому же» появилось несколько часов спустя рука об руку с моим — теперь я в этом уверен — ненормальным ребенком. Какого черта, спрашивается, Драко порхать как бабочке и лыбиться как сынку Гойла (здесь еще много синонимов), если за ним увязался Поттер?

— Добро пожаловать, Гарри, — улыбнулась Нарцисса, и у меня дернулся глаз. — Здравствуй, дорогой.

Она поцеловала Драко. Слава Мерлину, хоть Поттера не облобызала.

— Пап, мы приехали, — робко сообщил очевидное мой сынок. — Это Гарри… ну, вы знакомы в общих чертах.

— Да, — кивнул я задумчиво. — Хам, невежда, убийца. Припоминаю… в общих чертах.

— Точно, — осклабился Поттер. — Папа? Вы ведь позволите себя так называть? Тем более, совсем скоро мы станем одной большой и дружной семьей. Мы с Драко женимся!

Кто-то охнул и закричал — визгливо и долго. Когда до меня дошло, что это был я, свет вокруг померк.

 

* * *

 

С огромным удивлением я наблюдал умственную деградацию, скосившую мои семейные ряды. Конечно, пикником в летний день войну не назвать, но чтобы до такой степени?

Драко только что слюнями не обливался, а Нарцисса — не понимаю, как у нее еще лицо не треснуло от неизменной улыбки?

Подсчитаем убытки. Угасание рода — кто рожать будет, спрашивается? Поттер?

О, Поттер! Я, наверное, разгрыз несчастную куриную ножку до кости, представляя, как его волосатые, с ногтями-огрызками руки лапают моего мальчика. Внезапно напротив меня сидел вовсе не девятнадцатилетний, а пятилетний Драко в милом костюмчике. Драко — с огромными глазами и ямочками на щеках! И Поттер. Со своей дурацкой «деткой» и этими руками!

— Бинки, предложи хозяину другой кусочек курицы, этот закончился, — спокойно сказала моя жена. И тут же:

_— Люци, спроси у них что-нибудь. Прояви интерес, наконец!_

Последнее она произнесла у меня в голове.

Наверное, я должен прояснить ситуацию. Наше, с позволения сказать, Министерство, наложило на мою магию частичный запрет. Какое-то время я не смогу аппарировать, пользоваться Легилименцией и Окклюменцией. По-видимому, и Авадой тоже — не проверял. Пока.

Нарцисса нагло и вовсю пользовалась ситуацией, прочно обосновавшись в моей несчастной, незащищенной голове. Входила она деликатно, выходила — редко и неохотно.

Я скрипнул курицей и мотнул головой.

_— Люц, не вынуждай меня._

Шантажирует. Но нет, я не сдамся без боя.

_— Я предупредила. Что бы такого тебе спеть…_

_"Я даю тебе время_

_Считаю до трех_

_Показать себя_

_Или оставить все как есть_

_Говорю тебе_

_Просто следи за своим языком_

_Я знаю игру, которую ты ведешь_

_И чего ты стоишь"_

Господи, у этой женщины множество талантов, но как же кошмарно она поет.

Господи, как же я ненавижу родственников моей жены! Психопатка Белла, пристукнутый Рег, жлоб Сириус. Андромеда, с которой Цисси стала снова общаться. В отличие от остальных она очень даже жива и заполняет голову Нарциссы и, соответственно, мою маггловской ересью.

_— Люц, я сейчас исполню арию Марии Магдалены из «Иисус Христос — Суперзвезда»._

Действовать пришлось незамедлительно.

— Ну, — я окинул Драко и Поттера хмурым взглядом, — рассказывайте, как вы там познакомились.

 

* * *

 

Нет, все же мой Драко — первоклассный манипулятор.

— Наверное, придется заказывать зал в Лондоне, — вздохнул он трагически и тут же спрятал свою хитрую мордочку за кофейной чашкой.

— Закажем все, что захочешь, детка, — улыбнулся Поттер.

Мне точно нельзя Авадами кидаться?

— Это как-то не принято в наших кругах. — К вздохам прибавилась закушенная губа.

— А как принято?

— В доме…

— Тогда, может, в «Норе»?

Честное слово, я расхохотался бы, глядя на выражение лица Драко, если бы сам не подавился пирожным.

— Это замечательная идея, Гарри, — вмешалась, наконец, Нарцисса. — Но, думаю, лучше провести свадьбу в мэноре. Здесь больше места, к тому же очень красиво.

— Цисс! — прошипел я.

— Ну… только если ты так считаешь, мама…

А я говорил, надо было его в Дурмстранг отправлять!

О, мой бедный, мой несчастный мэнор! Мой сад! Мои павлины! Боже, мои павлины! Их же тошнит от всего вульгарного, шумного, рыжего!

— Сделаем все быстро, тихо, никого звать не будем, — буркнул я.

— Пап, я же не беременный, — хихикнул Драко.

Поттер поиграл бровями.

Я ему завтра слабительного зелья в чай подолью, идиоту.

— Нет, конечно же, пригласим всех ваших друзей, будет весело!

Ну не могу же я собственной жене слабительного подлить…

 

* * *

 

— Это еще что такое? — Я остановился как вкопанный на полпути к нашим покоям.

— Музыка, Люц, — поморщилась Нарцисса, врезавшись носом в мою спину.

Музыка? Музыка — это Бах, Моцарт, Бетховен, Селестина Уорбек, наконец! А это… это не музыка! И откуда…

Я схватил Нарциссу за руку и потащил в сторону комнат Драко.

— Убью, заразу! Он заколдовал мэнор! Он заколдовал Драко!

— Люц, квота глупостей на сегодня перевыполнена.

Не понимаю, о чем она.

Они даже двери не закрыли! Бесстыжие великовозрастные детки!

— Посмотри что там. — Я подтолкнул Нарциссу вперед.

— Еще чего! — прошипела она, пиная меня по направлению к дверному проему. — Сам смотри, чего ты там не видел? Не можешь?

— На слабо берешь? — Я вскинул подбородок и смело сунулся в спальню Драко.

Спасибо, Мерлин, за малые милости — они одеты. На этом милости откланялись.

Драко живописно возлежал на кровати, на его бедрах ерзал Поттер и пел. Еще один меломан нашелся.

— "Тебе стоит успокоиться, детка, я не шучу

Я отправлю тебя обратно на занятия

В глубине души ты знаешь, тебе это нужно, милый

Я отдам тебе свою любовь

Отдам тебе свою любовь

Хочешь много-много любви?"

Какой дурдом: Поттер поет, Драко тает, мэнор им подыгрывает. Домишко — предатель! Пускай, пускай Артур Уизли вытопчет всю твою траву, пальцем не пошевелю!

— Люц, у тебя снова на лбу проступила эта жуткая вена, — хмыкнула Нарцисса.

Я совсем позабыл о ней, липкий от пота и ужаса.

— Ты это видишь?

— Хорошо поет, кстати.

— Да ты… по-моему, он его насилует!

— По-моему, тоже, — она заглянула мне за плечо. — Но мы же не можем заявить в Аврорат на собственного ребенка.

— Эта вакханалия когда-нибудь прекратится?! В конце концов, я...

— Поговорим, когда вы успокоитесь, — оборвала меня Нарцисса взмахом руки.

— Кто это «вы»?! — взвился я свечой.

— Ты и вена!

 

* * *

 

Мы сидели в нашем будуаре и расчесывали волосы.

— Драко должен был жениться, жениться, а не замуж выходить!

— С чего ты взял?..

— О, я тебя умоляю!

Я немного помолчал, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Я рассчитывал на маленького белокурого внука! Я хотел встретить старость с тобой и павлинами! Я собирался завещать Драко свою трость!

Нарцисса фыркнула и пожала плечами.

— Как он снюх… связался только с этим… этим…

— Гарри — хороший мальчик.

— А может, ему еще и павлина подарить?!

— Может, и подарить! — огрызнулась Нарцисса.

Я развернулся к ней, резко подался вперед.

— Род Малфоев угас, Цисси! Ты это понимаешь?! И Поттер во всем виноват! А Драко такой… такой Блэк!

— Люциус! — Щетка для волос отлетела в сторону, глаза Нарциссы опасно сверкнули, — Мне плевать на твой род! Мне плевать на гипотетических нерожденных детей! Потому что этот ребенок уже родился и уже должен быть счастлив — Малфой он или Блэк!

Я обижено отвернулся. Как будто я не желаю ему счастья, как будто я не хочу, чтобы он радовался жизни! Но почему, почему, почему именно Поттер, во имя всех святых?! Почему хотя бы не Забини или Нотт? Да, это не решило бы проблему с наследником, но, по крайней мере, обошлось бы без нервного тика в моем правом глазу.

— Люц, иди ко мне… — позвали меня со стороны кровати.

Подлизывается. Не получится, душа моя.

— Не желаю, — буркнул я.

_— Нет ничего лучше в мягких шелках сна_

_Забыть обо всех на миг…_

Хотел бы я забыть обо всех вас хоть на миг…

_— Пусть будет все хорошо милый, все хорошо…_

— Пожалуйста, не пой.

_— Тихий домик наш плющом увит_

_Шепчут звезды нам слова любви…_

Я обернулся, взглянул на нее… Ах, но она прекрасна! А я всего лишь слабый мужчина.

 

* * *

 

Я почти не помню Джеймса Поттера, но Северус когда-то много о нем рассказывал. Уши вянут до сих пор.

За неимением настоящих, роль родителей Поттера в этой пьесе абсурда исполняла чета Уизли.

Сначала от моего будущего зятя-придурка поступило предложение посетить «Нору». Я представил себя ходящим по этому злачному месту, представил Артура: «А вот хлев — тут мы спим, а вот навозная куча — здесь мы едим», — и вежливо отказался.

После жуткого скандала с Нарциссой и не менее жуткого исполнения арии Аиды в моей голове, я согласился на осквернение… прошу прощения — очередное осквернение своего дома.

 

* * *

 

Они аппарировали к воротам мэнора, а затем были доставлены Бинки прямо в холл. Несколько тягостных мгновений мы рассматривали друг друга, после чего Молли Уизли воскликнула:

— Ох, да ради Мерлина! — и бросилась обнимать Нарциссу.

Мы с Артуром осторожно кивнули друг другу.

— Люциус.

— Артур. Как твои двести пятьдесят детей поживают?

— Твоими молитвами.

Значит, не очень.

— Гарри и Драко — это замечательно! Несколько неожиданно, но замечательно! — вскричала Молли так, будто всю жизнь только об этом и мечтала.

— Восхитительно, — промямлил я без энтузиазма.

Глаз дергался без остановки.

Как оказалось, Молли Уизли вяжет. Узнав, что моя супруга также увлекается этим абсолютно бесполезным хобби, она пришла в полный восторг.

_— Люц, покажи мистеру Уизли сад._

Нарцисса, уже уводимая щебечущей Молли, бросила на меня многозначительный взгляд.

Может, лучше окрестности? Дубай, например. Там очень красиво.

— А я хотел побывать в Малфой-мэноре еще раз, если честно. — Артур почему-то покраснел.

Я покосился на него подозрительно, вздохнул и пригласил широким жестом в сад.

После сада мы посетили конюшни.

— А вот хлев — тут мы спим… — пробормотал я.

— Что-что?

— Конюшни, говорю. Для коней.

Артур восхищенно вертел головой, я же оперся на трость и смиренно терпел.

— Красота! — подвел он итоги.

— Красота, — согласился я, подталкивая его к выходу. — Там пруд, павлины гуляют… только не надо к ним подходить, они кусаются!

— Павлины? А мы свинку вырастили.

Вырастили. И надели на нее очки.

— Очень люблю свинку, — я откашлялся. — Особенно в молочном соусе.

За чаем Молли Уизли поведала нам о былых матримониальных планах Поттера.

— Мы так надеялись, что они с Джинни… но не сложилось, — вздохнула она.

— Сердцу не прикажешь, — тоже повздыхала Нарцисса. — Пускай все будут счастливы.

О. О! Получается мой сын увел… каюсь, не смог сдержать улыбки.

Ладно, я хихикнул.

— Поразительно, — я сделал вид, что не замечаю гневных взглядов Нарциссы. — Поразительно, но даже у Поттера, оказывается, имеется вкус.

Удивительное рядом.

 

* * *

 

Вот уже несколько часов мэнор наигрывал нечто грустное, лирическое. Мне даже понравилось.

«Видишь, ведь все понятно

Ты должен был оказаться здесь

С самого начала…»

Нервно прислушиваясь к неясным шуршаниям, я постучался к Драко. Трость за такое поведение он, конечно, не получит, но с шато во Франции, так и быть, расстанусь.

— Драко? Ты один?

И куда важнее — ты одет?

Он стоял у окна, а когда обернулся, сердце мое совершило кульбит и ухнуло вниз.

— Что стряслось?!

Драко очень красивый мальчик — стройный, высокий, ясноглазый, — но я абсолютно не лгал, когда еще в детстве говорил ему, что слезы его не красят.

— Меня взяли ловцом «Уимбурнские Осы», — огорошил меня сын.

— И ты так расстроился, что льешь слезы в три ручья? По-моему, это прекрасно!

Он мотнул головой.

— Я откажусь.

Ничего не понимаю. Он же так любит квиддич! И после всего, я даже не надеялся, что его — Малфоя — возьмут в команду.

— Но почему? Драко, я…

— Свадьба отменяется, — невпопад ответил он подрагивающим голосом.

— Поттер против? — Каков нахал! — Но тогда, прости, ты нелогичен. Либо свадьбу отменяй, либо от квиддича отказывайся. Лично я за первое.

Драко молчал. Ох, не люблю я, когда он молчит! Это может означать только одно: скоро начнется грандиозная…

— Я не нуждаюсь в его подачках! Я не убогий, сам справлюсь! Его никто не просил, и нечего!..

Истерика.

— А по порядку?

Драко скрипнул зубами, с окон сорвало шторы.

— Так, спокойно! Позволь, погадаю на кофейной гуще — Поттер имеет какое-то отношение к «Осам»? Вернее, к твоему назначению?

— Поттер ко всему имеет отношение, — зло усмехнулся Драко. — Поттер везде и лезет во все!

— И, тем не менее, ты собираешься с ним под венец и выбираешь узоры на свадебных тарелках.

— Я не!.. — он вспыхнул. — Я с Панси выбирал. Раньше. До всего. А теперь выброшу. И Поттера выгоню!

Уровень громкости резко возрос.

— Драко…

— Это непотизм!

— О, — мне стало смешно. — С каких это пор ты против непотизма?

Драко сердито зыркнул на меня исподлобья. Знаю, сынок, Малфои не любят признаваться в… да ни в чем!

— Это другое. Другое, отец.

«Отец». Обиделся. Что ж, дам ему отойти. У него очень скверный характер, весь в мать.

 

* * *

 

Получается, мэнор из-за их ссоры завывал, старый романтический хрыч. А я, на самом деле, не вижу ничего плохого в заступничестве Поттера. Своим помогать надо.

О, а вот, кстати, и он.

Поттер, как и Драко стоял у окна. Он, конечно, не ревел, но вид у него был весьма траурный. Краше в «Норе» живут.

— Я сейчас уйду, вы не беспокойтесь.

Я кивнул, не зная, что сказать.

— Я не… я не просил взять его в команду, я бы никогда не унизил его так. Он ездил на смотры несколько месяцев тому назад, сам прошел отборочные. Я просто… просто попросил дать ему шанс, потому что…

Поттер сжал кулаки, а я с ужасом понял, что начинаю ему симпатизировать.

— Потому что это нечестно! Он… он хороший ловец, очень хороший, а они…

Он мотнул головой и замолчал. Я понял, он ничего больше не скажет, но ошибся.

— Я очень люблю его, — глухо произнес Поттер и аппарировал, как всегда наплевав на этикет и антиаппарационные чары.

На этот раз я был с ним солидарен.

 

* * *

 

Я так и сидел там, без единой связной мысли в голове. И не сразу заметил Драко, смущенно переминавшегося с ноги на ногу.

— Папа? — он шмыгнул носом. — А Гарри?..

Я не собирался вмешиваться, это же шанс, настоящий шанс все исправить! И мне даже делать ничего не пришлось, сами разобрались.

Я поднялся, почти уже вышел. Почти.

— Это не покровительство и не комплекс героя, он просто хотел помочь любимому человеку, — сказал я, не глядя сыну в глаза. — Не стоит наказывать его за мои ошибки и свои комплексы, ребенок.

Господи, неужели я действительно оправдываю Поттера…

Или, быть может, дело вовсе не в нем, а в Драко. Я не оправдываю Поттера, я просто хочу, чтобы Драко был счастлив. А с ним он счастлив.

Выйдя, я обнаружил Нарциссу. Она улыбалась.

 

* * *

 

Должен признать, сад выглядел замечательно. Моя Нарцисса всегда умела изящно провести праздник.

Праздник, да. Свадьба.

Слава Мерлину, хоть примирение прошло не в мэноре. Я уже рассказывал о малых милостях?

Стоит ли говорить о несчетном количестве гриффиндорцев, всевозможных Уизли и иже с ними?

Если прикрыть правый — тот, что с тиком, — глаз, то видишь только друзей Драко. Благородных маленьких слизеринцев. А если закрыть оба глаза… нет, тогда совсем страшно.

Я вел Драко по нескончаемой аллее, усеянной лепестками лилий — Нарцисса постаралась.

Я вел его к Поттеру, который, к слову, выглядел вполне прилично, но, казалось, был в шаге от обморока.

А Драко… Драко был восхитителен в классической свадебной мантии в рюшечках. Настоящий мужчина!

— Пап… Папа!

А? Что?

— Мы пришли, — улыбнулся Драко мягко.

Оказывается, я ухватился за его руку как утопающий. Последний шанс, не отдам!

Но, конечно же, отпустил. Вроде бы.

И вот они уже стоят друг напротив друга и произносят клятвы. А я… я вижу лицо совсем еще юной Нарциссы и слышу ее дрожащий голосок.

Я взглянул на нее и понял — она думает о том же. Легилименция тут не при чем, просто так бывает, когда любишь.

Я с головой ушел в воспоминания и пропустил первый выход молодых. Какую замечательную, какую чудесную мелодию наигрывал мэнор! «Канон» Пахельбеля — наверняка ведь идея Драко. Вот они — плоды моего воспитания. Классическая музыка, безупречный вкус!

Я совсем расслабился и, прикрыв глаза, блаженно парил на облаке. Неожиданно музыка оборвалась, так, будто кто-то порвал струны и раздробил вдребезги клавиши, и впавший в маразм мэнор принялся исполнять какую-то похабщину, а Драко с Поттером посрывали с себя мантии, бабочки и пиджаки и стали скакать как взбесившиеся козы.

Или козлы. Кхм, Поттер.

Минутой позже к ним со всех сторон посыпались друзья, включая маленьких благородных слизеринцев, и уже вместе, в плотном безмозглом кругу, они прыгали и напевали:

— "Я возбужден

Возбужден, возбужден, возбужден

Очень возбужден

Возбужден, возбужден, возбужден

Я возбужден сегодняшней ночью…"

Круцио на мой дом. После этой свадьбы мне прямая дорога в Мунго. Или в Азкабан, ибо я все-таки прибью дорогого зятя.

_— Люц, посмотри на них, посмотри._

О, Цисси! Вы с мигренью создаете славный тандем в моей голове.

Но… я посмотрел, действительно посмотрел и увидел их счастливые, радостные лица. И вспомнил, чем еще совсем недавно жили эти дети. Быть может, это хорошо, замечательно даже, что они не разучились быть детьми.

И, кажется, я… отпустил.

 

* * *

 

Домовики сноровисто убирались. Мэнор, наконец, заткнулся и опустел, а я сидел на стуле, вытянув ноги, и наслаждался благостной тишиной.

Нарцисса находилась рядом, только на меня она не смотрела, а разглядывала небо, все еще окрашенное сполохами, которые вспыхнули так внезапно и, по-моему, не без участия Поттера.

У сына теперь своя жизнь. Он, кстати, затеял на Гриммо ремонт и, судя по всему, будущего аврора Поттера ожидают несколько особенно веселых месяцев.

А мы с ней одни, то есть, вдвоем. По правде говоря, я этому искренне рад.

Тишине и покою, размеренному ритму.

Мы будем вставать к полудню и неторопливо завтракать.

Будем подолгу гулять по нашему саду и просто молчать.

Мы будем отдыхать.

— Люц…

Нарцисса обернулась, взглянула на меня и тут же опустила голову. Но я успел заметить тень улыбки на ее губах.

_— Люц, я беременна._


End file.
